Hell Week
by pir84lyf
Summary: Danny has a busy week and very little sleep until one bully pushes him over... warning: the first chapter is heavily and crappily edited from what i first wanted. If you want the fully unedited violent chapter, let me know. rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CHAPTER IS VERY HEAVILY AND POORLY EDITED FROM WHAT I FIRST WANTED SO IF YOU WANT THE FULL UNITED DANNY VS DASH LET ME KNOW. ELSE, KEEP READING.**

* * *

**Hell Week**

Little sleep, power damaging electrocutions, fighting off the Red Huntress, battling ghosts, one bully makes Danny's tower fall over.

Monday

General bullying fromA-listers.

Parents invent a device that can weaken a ghost's power by electric shock, even at distance. Guess who got first taste?

Skulker pops up. Valerie shows up.

Box Ghost, Bertrand, Technus, and Skulker (again), more Box Ghost.

Tuesday

Late for school from lack of sleep. Detention given.

Pushed into locker by Dash.

Box Ghost. Ecto-octopuses

Flushed.

20 ghost blobs.

Technus, Vortex, Skulker, Valerie (who watched the whole thing)

Box Ghost. More Valerie

Wednesday

Late to class – detention.

Ghost snake and cat during lunch.

Flushed, then stuffed into locker.

Parents show redesigned Ghost Ecto-cuter.

Ember.

Parents. Valerie.

Box Ghost. Nocturne. Box Ghost.

Thursday

Got to school on time.

Called names. Books pushed out hands.

Has mashed potatoes flung at him all lunch until the Lunch Lady shows up.

Skulker. Parents.

Undergrowth. 4-armed beast ghost. Valerie.

Friday

Danny got to school amazing on time for the second day this week. Although he chalked it up to fighting Valerie at 2 am for nearly an hour. When he got home, he just stayed up and did his homework. He just opened his locker only to catch a faded reflection in the grey metal.

_SLAM_!

Danny winced in terrible pain.

"Haha, gotcha good Fen-toad!" Dash laughed at Danny's misfortune: Danny's hand was in the locker as Dash slammed it as hard as he could. Dash walked off with the other A-listers following. He shook his hand to assess the damage. Wrist was broken. Thanks Dashel. Danny allowed his ghost powers to repair and heal his broken wrist and the rest of his hand. Even though he was dealing with effects of this past week's battles, he tried to stay positive and be in top shape – whatever that meant. He leaned back against his locker.

_BBRRRRIIIIINNGGGGGGG!_

And he would be late to class in the next five minutes.

He made it through 1st and 2nd periods fine, well without dropping his head into his desk and snoring. But Lancer's English class, forget it. Half way into class, Danny was out like a light.

"Mr. FENTON!"

"Wha- where's the ghost?" Danny woke up groggily.

"Daniel, you are always asleep in this class. Maybe you'd like to sleep in detention?"

Danny didn't hear and shook his head to stay awake. Lancer saw it as an act of defiance.

"See you after school, Mr. Fenton."

Crap.

Danny ate lunch alone. Sam and Tucker were both sick and stayed home. Lunch was going well until…

"What? NO MEAT!?" He slammed his head down on the table. Not today Lunch Lady. But he had a duty to do. After dispatching the Lunch Lady, Danny found that his food had been stolen. He looked up to find the A-listers looking and pointing at him. Of course. They ran away at the sight of the Lunch Lady but the moment Danny Phantom came to save the day, they were basically worshipping him. But after all was said and done, they still stole his food.

'Can this day be done already? I just want to sleep. 15 hours total. Sleeeep'

Danny's head connected with the table and he stayed that way until he felt something cold going down his shirt. Milk. He heard Dash laughing across the cafeteria.

Somehow he made it through the day and Danny was closing his locker. All he had to do is go home and…

"FEN-TURD!"

Aw damn it.

"I got my history test back. I got an F. Time to wail." Dash lined up a straight right handed punch, fired and missed. Danny shifted slighted to the left. Dash's handed came up short of the locker.

"Dash, I'm not in the mood. Just go away." Danny's voice was barely a whisper.

"Not in the mood?" Dash pushed Danny face first into the locker. Danny's anger slowly rose.

At that time, Valerie's and the Fenton's ghost detectors started going off. They raced to the location.

Dash turned his prey around and lined up another punch only for it to be caught.

"I'm not in the mood." Danny moved Dash out of the way while holding the fist. He began walking only to be blocked by the offensive line of the Casper High football team. Danny shook his head. This was not gonna end pretty. He was grabbed around the shoulders and flung into the opposite wall.

"Time for ya beating, geek."

No response. Dash went for a left hook. Danny caught it and twisted the arm behind Dash. Dash tried to ram Danny's back into the lockers only to have his face meet the lockers.

"Why you little…" Dash swung with his right hand and Danny ducked. "Stand still."

"No."

Dash lunged for Danny and found himself being Simba-kicked and landed on his back near the team. Dash pointed at him and told them to rush Danny. Danny's sense went on the alert as his ghost powers slowly took over. He dodged kicks and punches and made a couple of the team members run into each other.

"Dash, call… it… off." Danny said dodging blows.

"I don't take orders from you wimp. After I finish you off, I'll have access to your friends. I'll teach them to fear me properly."

Danny froze and only moved when he took a fist to the face but didn't flinch. A human fist doesn't pack the power that a ghost punch. Danny barely felt it.

"What?"

"I'm going to break you Fenton and your friends will follow. Allow me to introduce you to world of pain, freak." Dash cocked back a punch, fired. He didn't hit. It was caught. Danny scowled. His power rising. Valerie and the Fenton's were now in the same hallway looking for the ghost. Hopefully Phantom.

"You won't touch them or anyone anymore!"

"Who says?"

"Me."

Danny squeezed the fist hard. Dash thought it was going to pop but soon found himself on the floor. He got up and started throwing punches. The blows were either blocked or dodged. Danny saw an opening and palmed Dash into a wall. Kwan came to the rescue and tried to attack Danny from behind only to have his face meet Danny's left fist. Nose: Broken. A few of his teeth were loose. Dash got up and rushed Danny, spitting obscenities and things about hurting his family. Danny took a hard blow to the face then sent a fist into Dash's gut, winding him. Ghost alarms went off in the hallway. Everyone but Danny turned to see the Fenton's and Valerie. Danny didn't care anymore. No sleep. Random electrocutions. Ghosts. He let out with a roar and slammed Dash into a wall.

"I'm sure you're wondering how this is happening. It's like this: I hate you Dash. I have the power to kill you a million times over and not break a sweat."

Dash stood up and cursed, wiping his mouth.

"Wait until I get a hold of you freak. You're family won't recognize you."

Now, Mr. Lancer has decided to join the crowd.

"Is that so Dash?" Danny picked Dash up and kicked him – in the face. Dash hit the tiled floor, hard. Danny turned him over on his back and kneeled next to him.

"You see Dash, you're not the strongest here…"

"Hey punk!"

Danny turned to face the members of the defensive line. One of the guys walked up to him, went to open palm him and found his fingers bent back and broken at the palm knuckle in one swift move. The amount of pain he was in was enough to show the defensive line that would receive similar fates.

"You'll pay Fen-tina!" Dash once again rushed himself bouncing off the walls when I reality it Danny slamming him against opposing walls – repeatedly. With another throw, Dash was reintroduced to the floor. Danny walked over to him and kneeled.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep. But you had to bite off more than you chew."

Dash spit in his face. Danny used Dash's shirt to wipe it off.

"You don't like this do you. You're afraid and upset that your power balance is now longer in your favor." Danny punched the right arm. Broken in 3 places. "You think you are so high and mighty but you're not. You and the other A-listers are empty shells trying to find enjoyment of belittling those smaller, weaker, and smarter than you. No more. It ends here." Danny got up. "I want to show you something." Danny changed into Phantom. The world stopped. The Fenton's were stunned. Valerie was upset. Lancer guilty. Dash and the a-list crowd, defeated. Danny changed back. "Everyday I'm up protecting this town. Everyday I'm harm's way for your sakes, so even the homeless can sleep safely at night. Do I get any thanks for it? No. Phantom does. And even then it's so he, I, can be hounded into someone's boyfriend or be hero worshiped." He stared at Paulina and a broken Dash. "I've had relationships be broken because I'm 'evil' when all I've done is protect this town." He turned to Valerie. "The dog wasn't mine. I was framed by a warden ghost. Look at the picture and tell me the mayor's eyes aren't red. The jewelry thing was because I was possessed by Freakshow." Turned to his parents. "I sneak home to hide my injuries caused by fighting both ghosts and you. You blame me, your son, for the ghosts coming here. I didn't create the portal. Why I haven't told you is because you'll tear me apart molecule by molecule." Jack and Maddie looked down in sadness. Their son they hunted with reckless abandon.

"I'm going home. I don't want to be bothered for the rest of the day. If any ghost attack, deal with it yourselves."

Danny turned, grabbed his bag and left for home and to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Friday

**Friday**

As promised: the unedited version. I'm doing this in one go. If anyone ends up dead, oh well. They weren't important enough to keep alive in this. *shrugs*. Same timeline as the edited chapter.

After school

"FFFEEEEENNNNNN-TTTUUUUURRRRDDDDDD!"

Danny sighed and banged his head against his locker. School had just let out and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Why was it sleep eluded him so? He already had his share of pains this week, including nearly getting his hand chopped off by Dash slamming his locker on his hand and now he's back – joy.

"What, Dash?"

"I got a 50 on my math test. Guess who's to blame?"

"You and your lack of study habits?" Danny still hadn't moved his head off his locker but he could almost sense the scowl on Dash's face.

"You're gonna pay, Fenton."

"How so, Ass-ter?" Hey. If Dash is gonna call him names and keep him from going home, he was gonna enjoy this.

Dash cocked back for right-hand punch to the back of Danny's head. He barely saw the reflection of Dash's movements on his locker before he dodged causing Dash's fist to slam into it. Fighting ghosts definitely had its payoffs. He barely noticed the left fist coming for him before it him square in the left cheek. But he didn't flinch. Danny barely felt it. Dash was stunned. The crowd gasped. No one took a Dash Baxter left hook and remained standing but Danny just took it. Dash winced in pain as the jolt of impact was sent up his arm.

"What the hell is that head made out of Fenton?"

"Skin, muscle, bone and nerves." Danny grabbed the arm and pushed Dash away.

"I'm going home." Danny turned to leave only to be grabbed and flung into a locker, then sent careening into the awaiting fist of Kwan. After bouncing off that blow, he was kicked in the mid section by the wide receiver, Chester. Danny double over in slight discomfort. Sure his body was tougher than the average human but damn, when he's off balance…damn.

"What's wrong Fentina? Thought you'd get a clean path home. Not today friend." Dash grabbed him and slammed him into a different set of lockers, choking him.

"Jus'…let….me…go…"Danny gasped in the strong grip. He was turning red.

"Not until this lesson in pain is over."

Danny was on flight or flight mode now and running was not an option. He did the only thing he could, he flashed his eyes green for a split second.

"Huh? The fu…"That was all the confused jock could say before he was kicked clear across the hall into the opposite wall. Danny fell, instinctively grabbed his throat, took in as much air as he could, grabbed his bag bolted for the school stadium. He just had to get out to into the open but not right now. The football team blocked the path and Danny backed up into… an open locker.

_Use your surroundings, Fenton. Dodge and CRAP!_

He barely saw the fist coming and ducked under it sending the wielder face first into the thin edge of the locker door. Yep, nose broken. Another fist was sent his way but Danny ducked and pushed that dude into the locker. What had he done this time for the entire football team to go after him? Oh, yeah, embarrass their quarterback, or quarter-jerk. Well, when it came to Dash, he was a full-jerk. Ha, football jokes. Danny suddenly realized that he couldn't move.

"Gotcha now, freak." Dash whispered in his ear. Danny saw another fist heading for him, so he stomped on Dash's foot and was released. The fist connected with Dash's face. Yep, full-jerk seemed to fit more and more. It was now or never and Danny took the time to bolt in the confusion.

But it didn't last long. He was soon followed. Great.

Valerie, as the Red Huntress got an alert on her ghost-radar and was hovering over the school. She was sure it was Phantom and if she got it, the Fenton's did too. This was going to be interesting.

Danny kept running, he had to get to open space. This wasn't going to solved in any other way than in a 20+ on 1 fight. Not that he couldn't do it, he fought Pariah Park for crying out loud, he just tired of hitting his head against metal, tile, and drywall. He made it to the bleachers and went underneath them. Hopefully he…

"Come 'ere, freak!"

Crap.

Ok, now he really had no chance. No teachers would help him, his friends were at home and he was just done. He ducked under the poorly thrown fist, waited until the dude did a 180, picked him and slammed him on his back. No more.

Everyone who saw that was silent. Fenton picked up a guy twice his weight, and least, and nearly two feet taller than him effortlessly. Then the football team charged. Typical. Danny smirked. He dodged the first guy, side stepped the second, and swept the feet of the third. He couldn't revel in that too long for he grabbed and brought onto the 5th row of the bleachers and strung between two of the players. Nooo. They started to swing him. No no noooo. He was being swung higher and higher, faster and faster. No no no no no no noooo ffuuuuuuu….

Danny yelled thru the air as he cleared the fence, bounced on the track field, and landed in the grass near one of the team benches. Yeah, his body hurt. The ghost in him begged to take over but Danny only let it heal whatever injuries he sustained from that throw.

Danny got up and dusted himself off, like nothing happened. Now the football team was enraged. Danny had a plan, well sort of and it involved the space under the bleachers.

Valerie's ghost radar activated again and she turned to witness the crowd advancing on a scrawny kid. She flew in closer over head and found that it was Danny that was being chased back to under the bleachers. She wanted to help but couldn't let her secret would be exposed.

Danny faced the team as they charged again. They seemed to not learn. But this time Danny kept up the fight. Faces met fists, heads collided with the support beams of the bleachers. Bodies laid in the dirt and stones. Some had bones snap in places that they weren't supposed to but Danny stood. He had a slight cut under his right eye and a couple of small bruises but nothing major. Wonder where the school police was? Wait, does the school even have security like that? With the crap that Dash and his cronies gets away with, nope.

_Where's my bag? Oh yeah. Bleachers. The bastards._

Danny walked up to the row he was thrown from, picked up his bag and walked down to the track field, leaving groaning bodies of the football team behind him.

"FEENNNTTTOONN!"

So Dash was alive. Oh well.

"Where do you think you're going? We still have business. Wait, where's the team?"

Danny pointed to the bleachers and shrugged.

"Haven't seen 'em. What I have seen is a bunch of meat heads who think that they can hit me."

**At this point I was debating on whether to lighten up, but I decided that I haven't gone far enough. If you are the under the age of 14 you should probably stop reading. I don't care how 'mature' you are or if you 'can handle it', I'm not getting in trouble for your actions/nightmares. If I am contacted by the law because you decided to act out what is about to take place, remember that I have a copy of this story. I have put the warning here for both of our sakes. You have been warned. In any chance that you are bullied, you first bet is to run to someone in authority and then your parents. There is no shame in it. But in all honesty, fighting won't properly solve things.**

Dash, Kwan, and Chester rushed him. Danny readied himself. He caught Chester's fist, twisted the arm, and kicked him away. He ducked under Kwan and back-handed him in the back of his head. Dash put him in a bear hug and Danny instinctively head-butted him. Dash's head hurt. He fell to the floor and was kicked in the back by Chester and Kwan. He arched in pain and let out a grunt. He felt fists strike his face.

"Damn you, Fenton. DAMN YOU!" Dash grunted each word with a blow to the head. Danny fell over, spitting blood out of his mouth. Dash, Kwan, and Chester started to walk away when they heard laughing. They turned around to see Danny getting up wiping his mouth.

"You guys forgot to check the body."

Valerie had to say she was impressed. Shocked, but impressed. Fenton could take blows like that and still get up. Wow.

The Fentons crashed thru the fence of the football field on the far side. They saw the final blows and ran to help the boy getting struck but stopped when he got up. It was Danny.

"Just what the hell are you, Fenton?" Kwan asked.

"Just some kid that none of you can properly take down. Tell me something: do you think you really overpowered me every time you did something to me or did it ever cross your mind that I just let you do it?"

Dash growled.

"No? Wow, you're really sad then."

Dash, Chester and Kwan rushed again. Danny pushed Dash out of the way for, what, the fourth or fifth time? The crowd of students kept silent and watched the brawl in the stands. Teachers finally now joining. Danny caught Chester's kick and beat in his knee, perfectly bending it the wrong way. He threw right hand strikes to the boy's chest, ripping his shirt, drawing blood and flesh from his dark skin. Danny launched the guy into the air and onto his back. Kwan charged Danny and had his fist caught. Danny broke it with a twist. He twisted the arm so know Kwan's back was facing him. He kicked him in the knees and him kneeling. Danny proceeded to kick in the right side of Kwan's ribcage. At this point he didn't care if anyone lived anymore. After about 7 kicks, Danny stood Kwan up, who was coughing up blood and just body slammed him. That sent Kwan flying about 10 feet and he landed face first on the track field.

"Whah… what are you?!"

"You want to know?"  
"Tell me."

"You sure?"

"TELL ME" Dash wasn't even sure this was real anymore. Then it happened. Danny changed.

Valerie, the Fenton's, the students and faculty of the school gasped at once.

"You-your Danny Phantom?" The crowd cheered. Paulina squealed.

"Yes Dash, I am."

"But you're a hero."

How the foolish stay that way.

"Yes Dash, I am." Danny changed back. "But you're lesson in pain isn't over."

Dash gulped as Danny walked over to him and decked him in the face over and over and over and over.

"Every day, I lose sleep so I can protect this town so assholes like you can get your rest!" Danny get kicked Dash into the fence near the bleachers. Dash landed in a heap.

Danny moved in.

"Every day, I'm tired, sore, broken for your sake. What do I get out of it? Ridicule, flushings, stuffed into lockers. Phantom get's all the love and adoration. I have to put up with all of it!" dash was flung into a lone team bleacher. His spine almost breaking.

"I'm hunted by ghosts and humans alike. Do I complain, no. But what do I get? Detentions!" Punch.

"Electrocuted by parents inventions." Kick.

"I am hated by a friend because she believes that everything wrong in her life is on me and it's my fault when ghosts attack!" Danny just kept on beating Dash.

"Danny!" Valerie moved in closer to try to calm the boy down.

"Oh lookie here. What do you want Valerie?"

Her secret was now blown.

"Low blow Danny."

"Low blow? LOW BLOW? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A LOW BLOW IS UNTIL THE WORLD HAS HATED YOU FOR PROTECTING IT!" Danny kept on striking Dash until blood covered his face. Valerie could only stand there. Everything Danny said was now in her face.

"Son?" Danny turned to face parents.

"No, you stay away from me. Your ghost portal did this. You open it and leave it open having all the ghost we know and love come through. I have to fight them because you can't even seem to realize that there's a ghost living under your roof!"

"Now you watch you.."

"SHUT UP!" Everyone was silent.

"I am tired. I have only 15 hours to sleep to work with. I am hunted and threatened by my friends and family. Have you even helped? Not once. When I come to school, I'm too tired to stay awake because ghosts don't respect my time. I get to school, I get detentions. I pushed around. I get bad grades because no one else can do a half-ass job protecting this damn town!"

He turned to Dash.

"It sucks to have the power you had taken from you doesn't it?"

A barely conscious Dash, nodded.

"Good. If you ever think about threatening me, my friends, or anyone weaker than you, so help me, I will kill you."

Danny got up.

"I'm going home. Don't bother me." Danny noticed that Chester was hobbling towards him, rage in his eyes. Danny rushed him and stopped within inches of him. Chester gasped in fear.

"Down, boy." Danny upper-cutted him and sent him flying.

"Don't wake me until I wake up." Danny left for home not noticing people were waiting for Chester to come back down. Even Valerie lost sight of him.

I'll leave you to imagine how Chester came back down. ;)

* * *

This is what happens when I get bored, ppl get hurt. Badly. What to do you think? COmpleted? Yes? No?


	3. Update

UPDATE (updated 6/14/2013)

I thank you all for reading all of my works, which are still under construction. You all have been too kind with your reviews, follows, and faves. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. School is mean to me and my writing. But I've also had no drive to write and no imagination as of late. I've added parts here and there.

DED will STILL get a name change. I'm thinking "The Ghost Zone War" or the "The Ghost War". What do you all think?

The Razgriz is almost done. A few more chapters to go. Just bear with me. It will be worth it. trust me.

Also, there might be a sequel. I have to see first. If i could make a movie trailer, i have that. But I don't have a full fledged story idea, with locations, villians and the lot. what i have is a super plane and the razgriz. that's all. lol.

So if any one read the Update for Shorts you will have seen the plan to rewrite the story as well. Same cast and crew but with a slightly darker Garret.

5 Years ago will have 2 endings. That's all i'm saying. (that's not changing). Still have yet to add to this. Working on the chapter 3.

Ace Combat Shorts - still in progress. Got a new series: High School Adventures. It starts with Garret entering band camp as junior and a new student to Aces High School. It will end with a prom night thing. Not sure how that's gonna work simply because I didn't go to mine. Hey, why pay to eat food and listen to music I don't like and dress all extra fancy when I can do that home for FREE!

I have pick up 'Banished and Broken'. It's a Sokka/Azula fic. Courting the Moon, if you read this, I need to know, or need to remember, if it is okay that I just make it my own after where you end?

My POTCO story is out. I need y'all to read that. Keep forgetting to ask my friend the name of her parents. lol.

I started a few dragon ball z stories. Vihan (main DBZ, no mean Dende or Gohan torture, just my take on the whole Gohan going to high school). Lime's intro chapter is a done but I need to look it over a couple times before I send it out to y'all.

Don't Care (Videl finds out that Gohan is the Gold Fighter and he doesn't care if she tells and she does). As many know, I kept Mirai in and I just finished the rewrite of the second chapter. The first take was two wordy and weak. This time, it's shorter but keeps the point strong.

Vegeta's change. WARNING: IT IS LONG. I love the guy as a fighter, but hate his arrogance and it makes him into a whiny baby. I know it's what makes him awesome but it's frustrating so i thought i'd bring it a couple of Super Saiyans from the past to knock him down about a mile or ten.

I was actually surprised that people still like Hell Week. I know I have seemed like I dropped it (which I almost did) but I'll finish it before July. lol. I just got more important works to think about it, is all.

I think that's it. Uh... I went over the shorts, the main, DED (name change ideas anyone?), Hell Week, the POTCO, the dbz ones. I have not neglected my people, i'm just busy with school and I got a job. AWESOME! But I will keep my works alive and going until other wise and someone please accept the challenge on DED. Pretty please? I do read still. It's just easier to read on the fly than write cuz it takes time.

New followers, y'all are are awesome! I live on reviews and followers. So even if you read up to wherever I stopped, you might have noticed some mistakes or have ideas (especially the shorts) let me know. Maybe I can write it out. idk.

So that's it. Thank you all. Love you. Be safe, God bless.


End file.
